ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Excerlics/My Impressions about Belial
Before the next series commences, Geed series serves as a wrap up story to Zero and Belial rivalry. So what are my impressions about Belial himself? Personality Wise As we know, Belial is a great Ultra Warrior himself before his Reiynx Conversion, he originally has a strong sense of justice until greed corrupted him and was exiled from the Land of Light for his actions and resulted in his current state. But do we actually know how Belial feels? In my opininon, Belial is too upset, sad or even sorrow about his exile. But the anger and revenge he desired against Father of Ultra and Land of Light causes Belial to be too consumed and always sought revenge everytime after his revival, Despite that, in truth, Riku noted Belial is already exhausted but refuse to let everything go in his conquest of the universe. Even Riku sees this, Belial angrily denied this claims and feel that Riku do not understand his pain and tries to kill Geed in the end. All this (the root of all this), is caused by his jealously of Father of Ultra. But all this is to trigger the plot point of the Ultraman Zero events and Ultraman Geed events. His most hatred person is very likely to be Father of Ultra and Ultraman King (the one who sealed him). His relationship with Zero? After his first defeat by Zero, Belial and Zero instantly become arch rivals and would constantly fight each other because both of them had grudges with each other. In Geed, he stated that whenever he fought Zero, it always makes his blood pumping, this proves that Belial enjoys fighting Zero despite being arch rivals. However, whenever Zero loses, Belial felt amused, I think Belial was the most amused when he possessed Zero and use him to kill the remaining members of the Ultimate Force Zero, to force his rival in a state of depression. Belial and Zero continue to have this arch rival relationship, it is really interesting to watch. His relationship with Geed/Riku Asukura? Although Belial seems to treat Geed better than Zero, Belial in the end still feels that Geed is just an experiment tool (tool) of Belial and would never surprass Belial in any other way, Belial would mock Geed with this fact but Geed proven him otherwise. Belial even tried to absorb his son just for his own conquest of power. However, Belial is shown to have a sense of recognition towards Geed, as he feels that Geed ideals is somewhat similar to his and somehow likes his definance nature to him, when he said "Such defiance, guess really you are my kid!" Despite the better treatment, Belial and Geed father relationship is still the dark and twisted version of a family reunion. Unlike a typical family reunion, Belial treats Geed in an abusive nature instead of heart warming nature. In the end, when Geed understands his pain, Belial angrily denied it and tried to kill Geed with his Deathcium Ray. Belial make also feel a sense of amusement during his battle with his son. His relationship with the Darkness Five? Well, we can see Belial and the Darkness Five has a sense of loyalty in each other. Theres really nothing much to say here. I think Belial is also using like a tool but no really. This goes the same for Iaron and Darkgone. His relationship with Kei? His relationship with Kei is rather obvious, Belial is clearly using him. In spite of that, Belial somehow trusted Kei the most, entrusting him to mission to steal the Risers and Capsules from his homeplanet. Even giving his genetic material to Kei to create Riku/Geed. Why I said Kei is being used by Belial? After the moment he tasked Kei to absorb the Ultra Capsules, he is clearly putting his target on Kei's Sturm Organ. To make it stringer, he even possesed Arie to empower Kei's Sturm Organ only to take it in the end to make himswlf more powerful and supreme, leaving Kei to his own dead. This can go to see Belial is actually cruel and heartless, don't care about others. How Powerful? I would rank all his forms. Monster Forms *'Arch Belial': His most powerful monster form is Arch Belial, as he absorbed all the Esmeralda Minerals from the enire universe (perhaps). His is able to hold Zero with his hands and easily shrugged off the efforts of Jean-Bot and MirrorKnight. His beam, the arch Deathcium Ray, could destroy an entire planet. This is far more powerful and dangerous than his Atros Burst or Deathcium Ray. He almost win against the Ultimate Force Zero, until everyone present bond together to bring foth Ultraman Noa, whom is equally powerful as King to bestow the Ultimate Aegis to Zero to beat Belial. Honestly, if Belial invades the Land of Light with Arch Belial, he could crush everyone's there. *'Beryudora': His second most powerful one, is Beryudora. Why? He is the most powerful Fusion Monster ever to exist. His could easily shurg off everyone with his powers. But the main weakness, is a Battle Nizer when used against the Giga Battle Nizer could paralyse Beryudora. *'Chimeraberos': Chimeraberos is just a Belial Fusion Monster, 2 monsters, compared to Beryudora, whom has 226 monsters (I suppose?) Chimeraberos is transform from two Kaiju Capsules, whom Belial reverse engineered it with his Reiyonx Nature, allows him to make them stronger. This form is shown to be more powerful than Zero Beyond. His components, Zogu and Five King was able to win their first fights as well. Even though this is the case, Kaiju Capsules only gives the user a portion of their power, not the entire being. *'Kaiser Darkness': Kaiser Darkness? He could be equally powerful as Chimerabeors but why forth? Well, that's simple, Belial is now a soul, possessing Armored Darkness as a "hollow vessel" and that's not Belial at his full power. Whereas Chimeraberos shurug off Zero Beyond, which is form more powerful than Strong Corona. Meanwhile, Zero had trouble with Belial in his Strong Corona form. Ultra Forms *'Belial Atrocious': Belial Atrocious, his Ultimate Fusion Rise form and his strongest Ultra Form I suppose. This form is a fusion of two powerful villains in the past (even though Belial only fuses with a portion of their power), why? Dark Lugiel, whom managed to turn everyone present in the Dark Spark War into Spark Dolls, Alien Empera, whom almost conquer the Land of Light and almost conquered Earth as well. The capsule themselves, when found by the AIB on the ground was able to cause a huge impact to the environment, can be used by Kei to enlarge himself and make himself more powerful as Pedanium Zetton. His beam, Atros Burst, was able to kill Zegan with one shot, whereas Geed and Zero had difficlty against the said monster. His Atros Hell Claws, is shown to be very powerful as well. He even maintained the use of the Giga Battle Nizer, which makes Belial Atrocious a very deadly and dangerous foe. **'When he can absorb King's energy?': His power is even more supreme when he absorbed King's energy through the cosmos. He could do the following: ***Disrupt the universe peace and King's own life, ***Easily shrug off Zero and Geed. **'When he loses the ability to do it?': When he loses the ability to do it, how powerful is he? Still very powerful. ***Fend of Father of Ultra forcefield for one whole day (maybe very fast for Ultras) and still not feeling weakend, and Father of Ultra efforts was shown to be in vain ***One-shotted Zegan. ***Gave Geed a harsh time and wanted him to give up. Belial Atrocious was only cancelled out of Fusion Rise when Geed summon copies of his other forms, and with King's help and Riku's willpower. Belial Atrocious was finally beaten with a combination of Atmos Impact, Big Bustaway, Wrecking Burst, Royal End and Strike Boost, those 4 beams (except Atmos Impact, which never deal any damage) has a total temperatures of 4,090,000 degress celscius!! *'Zero Darkness': Why Zero Darkness? A fusion of Zero Normal Form and Belial himself, which means two powerful forces merging with each other, will be one of Belial's strongest Ultra Forms in existent. Honestly, I feel that Belial Atrocious and Zero Darkness are equally powerful. Zero Darkness is shown to be very powerful, demonstrated frigtening Ultra powers and " dark" and "twisted" variant of Zero powers and easily killed members of Ultimate Zero. However, a Fusion Form/Ultra is more powerful when all the component bond together to defeat the enemy. A one sided fusion, One of controller of the Fusion (Belial) and the victim/forced component of the Fusion (Zero) is less powerful than a bonding fusion, example is Saga or Mebius Phoenix Brave. *'Reiyonx Form': His Reiyonx Form, is a powerful Ultra being after Fusing with Reiblood, as Belial himself as Early Style is already very powerful. Although many may feel Belial is cheating by using the Giga Battle Nizer in the Ultra Galaxy Legends movie against the Space Garrison, I don't really think so because in Revenge of Belial movie, Belial was able to keep up with Zero and beat him with his natural physical power and abilities. His beam, Deathcium Ray is shown to be very powerful as well but is weaker than the Atros Burst. His Kaiser Belial Claws is also powerful, able to brainwash his victims. His ability to exist as a spirit after death and resurrection from death is not really seen in other Dark Ultras. His Armor is also stronger than most Ultras and his probably able to survive on Earth for unlimited time. Belial is also excellent in the field of technology as well, able to make/produce countless robots as well. His Monster Army, should be less powerful than future forces, like Belial Galactic Empire, the Darkness Five and Kei. In Geed, Belial is many times stronger, able to beat Ultimate Zero and shrugged off the resistance and putting the universe in danger. The reason why he is beaten is becuase of Geed's mature and growth in the series, it could be seen as Belial is already tired and allowed Geed to finish him off. That's interesting. *'Early Style': Not much to say but his Early Style is comparable to Taro, Father of Ultra and Zero. A very powerful Ultra as well. Who could actually beat Belial Ultras whom have beaten and potential Ultras whom can beat Belial. Able to *Geed (clone of Belial himself) *Zero *King *Noa (bestowed the Ultimate Aegis to Zero) Potential To *Leo and Astra *Father of Ultra *Orb *Legend Conclusion So, what are you thoughts? Who is the best evil Ultra in your opinion? Category:Blog posts